The Changster Chronicles: Regrets
by SuperAzn
Summary: After a midnight kiss with Brittany, Mike has to withstand a day back at McKinley High…  the actual prequel to this installment is actually done... but I can't put that installment up yet.


**Title**: Regrets  
**Rating: **PG**  
Ships: **None**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters nor do I own Glee or any songs that are being used in this or any future fics I make.  
**Author's Note: **This is one of the many installments of the Changster Chronicles. :) It is also supposed to be during Mike's freshmen year.**  
Summary: **After a midnight kiss with Brittany, Mike has to withstand a day back at McKinley High…

_Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… _The alarm clock in Mike's room was buzzing for the third day back at McKinley High. And Mike was dreading it. He's been trying to avoid someone that he liked ever since he was fourteen and that person was Tina Cohen-Chang. New Year's Eve was interesting. But he didn't know what to do now. Surely somehow Tina would have found out about him and Brittany kissing at Santana's party. And it wasn't even his fault. And in all honesty, he didn't even know the girl that kissed him was Brittany until the lights turned on. It was driving the boy insane. He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid Tina for long, especially since they had Algebra together. Hitting the top of the alarm clock to make it stop buzzing, he got up and started to get ready for school.

"大炜，早餐准备好了！" he heard his mother calling from the kitchen. He shook his head, still despising the fact that his mother always calls him by his middle name. It wasn't that he didn't like his middle name being Da-wei but it does get annoying when it's the first thing he hears that day. He knew his mother meant well though. After all, she was telling him that she had just finished making breakfast. After getting his clothes on, he decided to wear a white shirt with a red hoodie and jeans, he walked downstairs and looked at his mother. She was already pouring coffee for his dad and getting his newspaper ready. At times he could swear that she's been watching too much TV. "Mom," he said. "Can't you talk in English a little more please?" He already knew the answer his mother would give. "Da-wei," she said. "I do not like talking in English." Ever since he was little, his mother has always spoken to him in Chinese while his father spoke to him in English. And he really wished she would speak in English to him at least once in a while when it's the two of them. He shook his head and ate his breakfast, which were eggs and some baozi. He would have eaten more but he wasn't particularly hungry that day. "Well I'm going to school now," he said to his mother, as he walked out the door and waited for his ride to school.

He sat on the curve, keeping an eye out for Matt and his mother. Matt ultimately was one of the only people that knew why he's been avoiding Tina. And Mike was extremely happy that he had a friend like him. A car started to roll down the street and stopped a foot away from him. It was Matt's mother. He waved to her and opened the door to the back seat. Matt was sitting in front so Mike was stuck in the back with his friend's five year old sister in the back. The little girl smiled and waved at Mike as if her life depended on it. "Hi Briana," he said to her, as he put his seatbelt on. He had always found the little girl to be adorable and often played games with her in the backseat while Matt's mother spoke to Matt. And apparently it was another one of those days where he would have to hear his mom lecture Matt. This time it was about homework. He turned to Briana and grinned. "So what game should we play today before we get to your big brother's and my school?" he asked.

Brianna thought for a quick moment. "Do you know how to play Miss Suzie?" she asked, a mischievous grin on her face. It was a random game she had learned from some of her friends at school and she was hoping that Mike would play it with her. Mike was familiar with the game but he didn't have any idea on how to play it. "I'm afraid I don't, Bri," he said, kindly. He really didn't have any clue of the game but Briana ended up looking like she was about to cry. "But you could teach me," he said quickly. Briana clapped and began to teach him how to play. The hand game seemed to easy enough. But once he heard the words, he tried his hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Briana Valerie Rutherford!" Mrs. Rutherford yelled. "Where did you learn a song like that?" She apparently heard the last part about the bra and Mike was still holding in his laughter. He never heard Briana's middle name before and it looked like it was one that definitely suited her. The young girl had a huge grin on her face. "My friends," she answered, giggling. Mike shrugged, shaking his head with a small chuckle. "Oh Bri…" he said. As the car came to a stop, they were finally at McKinley High, and the two teenage boys walked out of the car and towards their small quaint school.

Small and quaint…that's exactly the opposite of what Mike thought about McKinley High. Small was right but quaint…that is a complete understatement. The school was like Hollywood to Mike. And not exactly in a good sense. Rumours would spread like wildfire but that was no thanks to the notorious blogger, Jacob Ben Isreal. For the past two days, Jacob has been trying to question Mike about his time at Santana's New Year's Eve party. It was enough to drive him insane. As he came through the entrance of the school, the first person that walked up to him was no other than Jacob. A groan escaped Mike's lips as the questions started flooding in. Matt saw the distress on his best friend's face and gave a single look to Jacob, letting him know to back off a bit. Mike smiled and began to walk to his locker. "Thanks bro," he said to his darker friend, as he opened his locker.

"No problem," Matt replied. He could see how all the talk was bothering his friend and he couldn't stand for it. That was the thing about their friendship. They could always look to each other whenever they needed help. "So what's going on between you and Brittany now?" the boy asked.

Mike shrugged. He wasn't even sure what was going on between them to be honest. Sure Brittany was a nice girl and all but he knew him and her weren't dating. After all it was just one kiss right? "I don't know," he said. "I mean I hung out with her on New Year's Day at the arcade and won her a duck but that was it."

The look on Matt's face was filled with confusion. He had to make sure he heard his Asian friend correctly. "A duck?" he asked. The thoughts that were going through his mind were mostly ones that Brittany actually carried a duck home after Mike won it for her.

"Toy duck," Mike clarified. He looked at Matt, wondering what on earth he was thinking. He got his Spanish book and Algebra book. Algebra… thank goodness it was during second period rather than first period. Matt didn't have class with him until third period, so they both parted and went their separate ways. Mike came to the door of Mr. Schuester's class and took a deep breath before walking in. He had the class with Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray. He knew from the look of them they were still together. After all, the two of them seemed attracted to each other just as the school year began.

Mr. Schuester smiled at his class and started to write words on the board for them to copy down into their notebooks. He began to teach the class and Mike was daydreaming. He wanted the school day to end as soon a possible. Normally, he wouldn't care if he were in the school but that day, he just wanted it to end. He was dreading the next period and then he heard his name being called. "Mike," Mr. Schuester said. "¿Cómo se dice hair en espanol?"Mike had to think for a short moment before answering. "Los pelos," the Chinese-American boy answered.

As class went on, Mike started to think of how he could avoid Tina the next period. A disappointed sigh passed through his lips as the bell rang to indicate that it was time to go to second period. "_I'll sit at the back of the room… yeah that's what I'll do…" _he thought. The Algebra classroom was at the other side of the building and to avoid slushie facial lane, he decided to take his time to get to class. When he got there, there were only two seats available in the classroom. And those two seats were right next to Tina. He couldn't avoid her any longer and it was time to face the music. He sat next to Tina and pretended that he didn't know her.

"Hey Mike!" the young gothic looking girl said. "How have you been?"

Mike looked the other way, ignoring her. It hurt him to actually do that, but he was embarrassed by the fact that he blew the time to actually spend time with her during Christmas break to spend time with Brittany. And the day they came back, Brittany was already with another guy, which meant he was played.

"Oh so it's going to be like that then…" she said. "Fine!" The girl turned around and faced the board, ignoring Mike as well. She was frowning as if she were hurt by his actions. She was hurt by what he was doing. Sticking her up was one thing, but the least he could have done was apologize or greet her rather than ignore her as if she didn't exist.

Class started and they were told to solve the following problems. Just then, someone with a Cheerios outfit walked in. It was Brittany. Everyone looked at her, wondering why she was there. And Mike gave a somewhat hurtful look at the blonde cheerleader. "Is this the nurse's office?" Brittany asked. Everyone held in their laughter as their teacher told Brittany that she went through the wrong door and directed her to school clinic.

Class ended and Mike now had to go meet Matt. He couldn't help but keep everything inside. He didn't want to tell Matt about what happened with Tina. Not. At. All. He walked into the boys locker room, to get ready for practice. It was now basketball season, and he had to try out for the team. Not that he wanted to. But he didn't want to go back to regular PE classes.

"Survived without me to get rid of the tabloid following you?" Matt asked him, joking.

Mike shook his head, laughing. "Yeah…" he replied. "I think everything will die down a bit now." The look on Tina's face was one that he couldn't get out of his mind. And it was something he regretted. But he knew that one day he'd make up for it. One day he would.


End file.
